The Heart of Luke Heartifillia
by LucyXLoke
Summary: What would happen if Layla and Jude Heartifillia had a boy instead of a girl, and he had features of a girl and everyone takes an interest in him, and I mean EVERYONE! This is a yaoi, so don't read if you don't like yaoi. This is sorta of a parody/humor/romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my third story! (WARNING: this is a YAOI. Don't read if you don't like boy on boy. If your a yaoi fan, then you're in the right place.) I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**"**Ughhh, why does the sun have to come up?", said a blonde boy with beautiful brown eyes, he was wearing blue silk pajamas, and he had curves of a girl, his lips were pink, and if people saw him, they would mistake him for a flat-chest girl. He got up from his bed and he walked into the bathroom. "Oh well, I really gotta get ready so I can apply for that guild I wanted to join.", said the boy as he took off his blue silk pajamas and he turned on the hot water of his big bath tub. "I'm really glad I found an apartment that gave me a discount because of my age.", said the boy as he took off his boxers and he entered the tub to wash himself. "I really wish they accept me. I also hope I meet someone my age there, but I don't think they have any 15 year old kids taking missions. Oh god, please let their be normal people who don't look at me like a girl. Seriously, why was I born a boy, if I have features of a girl!", said the blonde boy, who's name is Luke. He finished his bath and he got a pink fluffy towel, dryed himself off, and he picked out his clothes, "I still can't believe that I have these girl clothes, but I did promise my mother that I would wear them, and a stellar spirit mage never breaks a promise.", said Luke as he got a pair of pink panties, a pink mini skirt, and a green shirt with no straps, so you could see his bare shoulders. He brushed his hair, he put on some normal black shoes, and he walked out the door, "Please let Fairy tail be normal.", he said to himself as he walked to the guild, Fairy tail.

* * *

*Natsu's POV*

"Why did we have to take a train?!", said a 18 year old male named Natsu with pink hair, and a muscular body, covered with a coat, and wearing baggy pants, sandals, and a scarf that looked liked scales. He looked like he was gonna throw up.

"Well, it was the only way to get to Magnolia fast, if we came here by walking we wouldn't get here as fast as a train. Aye!", said a talking, blue cat with a green bag tied around his neck, making it look like a little backpack. His name is Happy.

"Uhhhh, is he gonna me alright?", asked the train assistant.

"He'll be fine, he's just got some motion sickness. He always does this. He'll be fine.", said Happy as he walked out the train, "Okay! Lets look for Igneel!"

_"Cho chooo!"_, roared the train as it started to leave the station.

"HAPPY! GET ME OFF THIS THING!", screamed Natsu from a window.

"Oh, well look at that, the train left.", said Happy as he watched the train dissapeared from the train station.

* * *

*Luke's POV*

"WAHHHHH! This is the only magic shop!", said a surprised Luke as he started at the owner of the shop, with his mouth open, and his eyes widen.

"Yep! This town doesn't really have that many wizards, so there's only one magic shop.", said the old magic shop owner.

"Bummer, I thought I would find something helpful, but instead I find a crud load of junk!", said Luke as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms, pouting.

"Awww, don't say that! You haven't even check out anything. Look right here! This little device is very popular with the ladies. It changes the color of your clothes, depending on you mood. Oh look I have yellow!", said the old man as he was playing with the little device.

"No, I already have that. I'm looking for something better. Do you have any gate keys?"

"Well that's unusual. Hardly anybody comes in asking for gate keys, but I do have this cute key right here.", said the old man as he showed Luke a silver key and the symbol looked like a duck.

"That's what I'm looking for! It's the key of Nikora! I guess this shop doesn't have a crud load of junk after all!", said Luke with happiness.

"Yep, and I'm giving you a discount on this item. I'll sell it to you for 1,000 jewels.", said the old man.

"Yay! I have enough! Here ya go!", said Luke as he paid the old man the money and left the shop.

"I can't believe I got a deal on this! Hehe, I bet it was because I look like a girl, and I'm young. It really does pay to be a girl, but I'm still a boy either way.", said Luke as he walked to Fairy Tail, but stopped when he heard a girl squealing with excitement.

"Oh my god! It's him! It's really!", said a girl.

"I can't believe he's here!", said another girl.

"I know right?! It's Salamander, the guy who uses rare fire magic that aren't sold in stores! Oh my god! I love him so much!", said another one.

"I wouldn't mind if Salamander took my virginity! Oh god he's so hot!", said another. **(A/N: Yes, I put that sentence in my story, "I wouldn't mind if salamander took my virginity", and I have no shame in it. I don't like Bora at all, but I had a feeling one of his fan girls would say that. LOL)**

"Ughh, why do girls freak out over that stuff?", said Luke as he walked by the fan girls and Salamander, but Salamander noticed Luke and hearts appeared in his eyes, _"Who's that hot babe? Hmmm, I guess I'll have to use the old charm."_, thought Salamander as he walked past his fans and walked over to Luke.

"Uhhh Hi, there something you need?", said Luke as he stared at Salamander with a bored expression.

"Yes, a night with you.", said Salamander as he winked at Luke.

"Yeahhh, not intrested. You see, I'm a guy, not a girl.

"Gender doesnt matter to me. So, how about dinner, you and me, and then maybe later, I'll give you something sweet.", he said as he winked at Luke, sending Luke shivers down his spine.

"Wow, that's sounds fun and all but I really must be going", said Luke as he was about to walk away until he heard a yell.

* * *

*Natsu POV*

"Ughhh, Happy where is Igneel? I'm starving, lets go eat.", complained the pink haired teen.

"I don't know where he's at, and we don't have any money.", said Happy as he was smiling.

"Salamander!", screamed a bunch of fan girls.

"Hey Happy, do you think their talking about Igneel?"

"Well, I think so, if they mean 'Salamander', then it must mean Igneel!", said Happy with joy.

"Lets go see the big guy!", said Natsu.

"Aye!"

"Hey Igneel! Huh? Who the heck are you?", said Natsu with a bored expression.

"You'll pay for that you idiot!", said a bunch of girls, who were beating Natsu up.

"Relax ladies, he didn't mean it.", said Salamander as he w as scribling something on a sheet of paper, "Here you go kid, an autograph from yours truly.", said Salamander as his fan girls were watching with awe, "He's so sweet!", said one fan girl.

"I don't want it.", said Natsu as he walked away, but then Salamander's fan girls beat him up and threw him in a trash can, "Have more respect for Salamander-sama!", said a fan girl.

"It's okay ladies, but I do want to invite all of you to my party on my cruise ship. I expect all of you to come, especially you my dear.", he kissed Luke's hand causing Luke to blush, "By the way, what is your name?", said Salamander.

"Uhhh, it's Luke, Luke Heartifillia.", said Luke as he blushed.

"Mhmm, your name is so beautiful. My name is Salamander. I expect you to come to my party later.", he said as he gave a seductive wink.

"O-Okay! I'll come!", he said with a faint blush and he smiled. _"What the fuck! I meant no! Why do I have a strange feeling around HIM!?"_

"Great! I'll see you tonight!", said Salamander as he flew away into the sky.

"Oww, that really hurt!", said Natsu as he rubbed his bruise on his arm.

"Well, you're not supposed to mess with horny teenage girls, Aye!", said Happy as he sweat drop. **(A/N: I had a feeling Happy would've said that but it wasn't in the show so I put it in this story, hehe ^.^')**

"Hey I'm Luke. Thanks for saving me there.", said Luke as he smiled.

"Uhhh, I don't what you're talking about.", said a confused Natsu.

"How about I buy you guys some food and I'll explain everything to you, kay?", said Luke as he was about to leave.

"Okay!", said Natsu as he grabbed Luke's hand, causing Luke to blush.

"I got a good feeling about this, aye!", said Happy as he was giggling as he was walking with Luke and Natsu.

* * *

**Hoped you guys like the chapter! I promise I'll try to update soon. I'm going to be studying for a couple of weeks, but after I'm done, I'll update a lot, I promise. Anyways, I can't wait to update, but studying comes first. *anime tears* Well, until next time, Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I know I said I wouldn't but I couldn't help myself! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! **

* * *

*At the restaurant*

"So, this Salamander used a charm spell on those girls, am I right?", said Natsu as he chowed down on his pile of food, as Happy ignored the two and he ate his fish.

"Yep, it doesn't work unless a person knows that the caster is using the spell. That's just so gross of a person, I think it's just sick!", argued Luke as he ate a sundae some perverted guy bought for him from the other tables. "That magic has been banned for a long time, but I wonder how he got it, oh, I'm sorry, I'm going into politics and I haven't even told you why I was on the streets. I'm going to join the famous guild, Fairy Tail.", said Luke as his eyes sparkled and he had a big smile on his face.

"But, aren't you a little young to join a guild?", said Natsu as he ate his meat.

"That's what I said to myself, but I have heard from people that one of the Fairy Tail members have a son and he's 15 like me.", said Luke as he smiled.

"Oh, well, you two could make a cute couple.", teased Natsu as he grinned.

He blushed redder than the cherry on his sundae, "W-W-W-What?! D-D-Don't say things like that! I am a guy after all.", he whined as he continued to eat the sundae and blushed furiously.

"Wait, you're a guy?"

"W-Well yeah! Don't I look like one?", said Luke as put his fist to his mouth and looked down at the ground and he pulled the hem of his skirt down.

Natsu blushed after seeing Luke's reactions, he felt so turned on after seeing Luke as a uke. He thought Luke was very beautiful, and he hoped to mate with him. It was Love at first sight. "W-Well, sorta.", he said with a faint blush.

Luke just sighed, "Of course, a lot of people think I'm a girl, but I'm a normal guy, and I use spirit keys. By the way, who's this Igneel guy? I heard you guys yelling on the streets, "Hey Igneel!".

"Oh, he's a dragon that raised me, a long time ago.", said Natsu as he ate some ramen.

"What!?, Wait! you said he was a dragon, and you thought he would be in the middle of the streets with people!"

"Actually, yeah.", said Natsu with a sweat drop.

"I'm guessing you guys didn't think it all the way through.", Luke sighed, "Well, I gotta go, here's the money for the food, and thanks again for rescuing me.", said Luke as he walked off, until he heard a thump and he was shocked to see Natsu, and Happy bowing.

"Thank you for the food! We don't know how to repaid you!", they both said bowing.

"Y-Y-You're embarrassing me!", whined Luke as he put his first to his mouth, and his face was flushed.

"SO CUTE!", yelled all the guys at the restaurant.

"How can we repay you?", said Natsu and Happy as they were bowing.

"I-I-I-I-It's fine really. You saved me so, let's call it even, okay?", asked Luke with a faint blush.

"Hmmmm, Hey Natsu! Let's give her this autograph, Aye!", said Happy.

"Grrrr, I don't want that!", yelled Luke as he was walking out the door. "Bye Natsu-kun." He said with a gentle smile.

Natsu blushed. He loved how Luke was so cute when he didn't notice. Luke was so naïve, but he shouldn't be talking. "B-B-Bye Luke, come on Happy, we have to go." And with that Happy and himself walked out of the restaurant, and continued their journey to find Igneel.

* * *

*At the park*

"Ahhh, Fairy tail! What would I do to be a member. I want to join, but there are so many wizards in that guild. Ahh, Mirajane. The most beautiful and the greatest wizard in the world. I hope someday I'll meet her. Ahh, I just wish I could be in Fairy Tail! Heeheehee.", said Luke as he was reading "Sorcerer's Weekly", a magazine that has all the trendy topics and the hottest guys you want as a boyfriend, "Oh Loke! He's so hot! Ahhh! What am I saying!? I shouldn't like a guy! But then again, he is kinda cute. He is ranked number 1."

"So, you say your a guy, but to me you're a girl, and a very cute one too.", said a familiar voice.

"Ahhhh! W-W-What the hell is wrong with you?! Sneaking up on someone like that!", yelled Luke as he fell on the ground.

"Hehehe, sorry. I couldn't help but noticed how cute you looked.", said Salamander as he helped up a blushing Luke.

"D-D-Don't say that! Plus, why the hell are you here!?"

"I forgot to give you the invitation to my party.", Salamander said with a smirk and he gave Luke an envelop and Luke opened it and blushed red.

"W-W-Why the hell is your party a costume party and, WHY DO I HAVE TO DRESS AS A NURSE!?", yelled Luke as he was fixing to kick and punch Salamander.

"C-C-Calm down, I thought it would be interesting.", he said as h hid behind a tree.

"Doesn't matter, I know you used charm on all those girls, and I noticed it! So, it won't work on me! It's really sad how you use magic to attract people to gain respect and fans.", said Luke as he walked away and Salamander noticed what Luke was reading and smirked.

"I see you want to join Fairy tail, am I right?", he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"I'm Salamander from Fairy Tail, and I could ask the master to let you join, if you don't tell anyone about the charm.", he said in a smooth alluring voice. This grabbed Luke's attention. Luke had hearts in his eyes, "What time should I come Salamander-kun?", said Luke with the most cutest tone and hearts in his eyes, "Hahaha, I still got it. Just come by at 8 tonight. Now I have to go plan the party, I'll see you there and remember don't tell anyone about the charm.", he said with a wink as he dissapeared on a reddish-purple cloud.

"Yes sir!", said Luke as he saluted to Salamander. He then realized that Salamander use the charm again on him, but he didn't cared, "That sneaky snake! Oh well, at least I finally get into Fairy Tail! And I'll I have to do is be nice to that stupid ass and I'm in, heeheehee.", said Luke as he went back to his apartment to get ready for Salamander's party.

* * *

*8'o clock at a balcony*

"Hey Natsu! Isn't that the ship that Salamander guy's party is at?", Happy said as he admired the whole view from a street balcony.

"Oh god, please don't say ship!", said Natsu as his face turned green.

"Wow, we're not even on the ship and you still want to throw up. You got a really bad case of motion sickness, huh.", said Happybas he smiled.

"Oh look! It Salamander's party!", said a girl outta nowhere.

"Awww, I wish I could've gone. Wait, who's Salamander?", said another girl.

"Really? You haven't heard of Salamander from Fairy Tail?", said the girl.

"Hmm.", Natsu stared at the ship and his eyes were widen, "Luke is on that ship! We have to go save him!", yelled Natsu as ran to the harbor.

"Natsu wait!", yelled Happy. Natsu stopped and Happy carried him with his tail, and wings appeared outta Happy's back and he flew to the ship. "We'll get there faster like this.", Happy said with a smile.

"Yeah."

* * *

*At the party*

"I'm so glad you made it Luke, and may I say you look very sexy in that nurse costume~", said Salamander as he purred to Luke causing him to blush.

"S-S-Shut up!", whined Luke as he pulled the hem of his skirt. He was wearing a nurse's outfit and a hat, the costume had some lace, and the skirt was really short. He did not want his panties to show.

"Come on, I want to show you something.", Salamander as he gently grabbed Luke's hand and walked him to a door.

"Okay", he said nervously.

Salamander opened the door and it revealed a room surrounded by rose petals, and lit by candles. Luke was the first to enter and was surprised to see Salamander lock the door. "Look, I want to join Fairy Tail and all but I'm not going to have sex with you just to join.", said Luke as he put his hands on his hips.

"Hehe, you have no choice my dear, and I'm not just going to have sex with you, I'm going to make you myself slave, that's why al, the other girls are here. I'm going to sell them as slaves, but I'm going to make you my slave.", he said as he grabbed Luke's keys. "You won't be needing these anymore.", he said with a smirk and a bunch of big guys surrounded the two, "We got a cute one right here, eh boss.", said a big disgusting one.

"W-W-What kind of wizard are you!? Stealing girls and making them slaves, it's not right! Is this really how you wizards are!? If this is how you wizards are then I'd rather not be a wizard!", he yelled with tears in his eyes. All of a sudden, a loud crash from the ceiling gotten everyone's attention.

"Natsu! I'm so glad to see you!", said Luke as he smiled at Natsu.

"I'm gonna throw up.", his face turned green.

"Are you serious!? You come and rescue me and you feel like throwing up!?", yelled Luke as Natsu threw up

* * *

**So there ya have it! I guess I don't need to study that much, but I really wanted to update this story, because of all of your awesome reviews! Thanks so much! Also, axelialea's birthday was on February 1, and I forgot to write a story about her and her favorite character, Sting. She's very crazy about him. ^.^' If you're reading this axelialea, Happy birthday and I'm working on your story, I'll have it publish by today or tomorrow, I promise. So for now, Ja Ne! =^.^= and here's a Birthday cookie for ya, axeliale. (::) ^.^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 3! And don't worry, for those of you who read my other stories, I'll try to update at least once a day, so please be patient. Enjoy!**

* * *

*At the party*

"You come and rescue me and you feel like throwing up!?", yelled Luke as Natsu threw up.

"Huh? L-L-Luke, why are dressed as a nurse?", he said as he got a nosebleed from seeing Luke's blushing face, and uke eyes, and from seeing his panties.

"W-W-Well, it was because the party was a costume party and HE made me wear this! I feel so ashamed wearing this.", he said as he blushed pink and looked at the ground shyly.

"Don't be, it looks hot on you.", he said with a blushing face and a grin.

Luke blushed furiously. Salamander got mad and was readying to attack, "Don't talk to my slave like that! Get him!", he shouted as a bunch of guys started to attack Natsu.

"What the fuck are you talking about!? Luke isn't a slave, dumbass! He is a human-being!", he shouted.

"Natsu!", Luke yelled with worried until a familiar blue cat came by and stopped him, "Luke calm down. Natsu is a wizard too, and so am I.", he said as wings blocked Luke.

"H-H-H-He is! Wait, why do you have wings!?"

"I'll explain later, c'mon.", he said as he wrapped his tail around Luke's waist.

"W-W-Wait! Let me get my keys first!"

"Fine, just make it quick!"

"Got it! Hey Salamander!", he yelled.

"Huh? Gahhh!", he gawked.

"Can I please have my keys, Salamander-kun?", he said seductively, as he pulled his skirt up high to his thighs slowly, causing Salamander and everyone else (including Natsu), to have a massive nosebleed. "Works every time, heehee.", he said as he got his keys back and flew away with Happy.

"W-W-Woah, he looked so hot doing that.", said Natsu as he wiped away his blood.

"Shit Bora! That guy dressed as the nurse with the blue cat is getting away!", shouted one of his thugs.

"Idiot! Don't call me by my name!"

"I knew you weren't from Fairy Tail! My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragoneel, and I represent Fairy Tail! I destroy all who uses the name of Fairy Tail! Especially, from the likes of you!", shouted Natsu as he took off his jacket to reveal his rock hard abs and his Fairy Tail marking, causing Luke to blush at the sight of his abs. "I am the real Salamander from Fairy Tail, not you!"

"Wait a minute, pink hair, a scale-like scarf, he really is Salamander!", shouted a thug.

"Bora, he was once in a dark guild but they kicked him out because he kept on using banned magic.", said Happy.

"So, you and Natsu are in Fairy Tail, right?", asked Luke.

"Yep! I use flying magic and Natsu uses fire slaying magic. Ummm Luke."

"Y-Y-Yeah.", he said nervously.

"My magic is running low so brace yourself.", he said as his wings disappeared.

"WHAT! YOU STUPID CAT!", yelled Luke as he hit the water, lost his keys again and Happy's head hit a gigantic boulder.

"Shit where's my-Oh! Hey Happy! I found my keys! And thank god the water here is shallow.", said Luke as he swam to the coral it was on.

"Oh, I'm sooo happy for you.", he said sarcastically.

They both swam to the top and Luke got ready to attack, "Good thing there's water here. Now, Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!", shouted Luke as a mermaid appeared. Her tail, hair, eyes, and her scales were all blue. She wore beautiful gold bracelets, and a necklace. She had a vase with jewels incrested into the vase. She had an irritated expression on her face.

"FISH!", Happy shouted with glee.

"Okay Aquarius, go push them into the harbor!", shouted Luke.

"Hmp!", said Aquarius.

"Hmp!? C'mon just do it please.", pleaded Luke.

"Alright. You're lucky I have pity on you. Now, GET READY TO FEEL MY WRATH YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLES!", yelled Aquarius as she used her vase to summon a gigantic wave to push the boat into the harbor.

"Yes! Great job Aquarius! Now, can you summon a gentle wave to push me too, please?", he said in the most cutest tone but it looked like it had no affect on Aquarius, but she did as she was told and Luke and Happy were now at the harbor safe and sound.

* * *

*At the harbor*

"Thanks Aquaris! You can have 2 months off.", said Luke with excitement.

"Alright then, I'll be on my way, bye.", said Aquarius as she left back t the spirit world.

"Thank god we're off that devilish thing you call a boat.", said Natsu as he got up from the destruction.

"Grr, I'll teach you to mess with me! FIRE BALL!", yelled Bora as a ball of purple fire fell towards Natsu. Suddenly, Natsu opened his mouth and ate the flame and chewed on it like if it was a piece of meat.

"You know, your fire taste horrible, but thanks for the snack. Now, I'll show how to start a real fire. FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!", shouted Luke as a humongous blast of fire hit Bora and his thugs causing them to faint. The army came dashing at Natsu, Luke, and Happy.

"H-Hey! The army is here, ah!", shouted Luke as Natsu grabbed Luke's hand and ran away. "W-W-What are you doing!?"

"You said you wanted to join our guild, right?", Natsu said with a smile causing Luke to blush, but he just nod.

"Okay!", said Luke but he blushed beet red as Natsu carried Luke bridal style, as Happy flew into the air.

* * *

*The next day*

Natsu took Luke to his apartment so that he could change outta that nurse costume and he change clothes. Luke wore a purple mini skirt with a pink heart on the side, and a hot pink t-shirt with a kawaii kitty face on the corner of his shirt, and he wore a hot pink choker with sparkly purple hearts on it. "Well? What do you think, Natsu-kun?", said Luke as he made a seductive pose.

Natsu had a nosebleed and gave him a thumbs up, "Sexy~", he said in a purr, which caused Luke to blush. They both walked to Fairy Tail together. (Happy is already over at Fairy Tail.)

* * *

*At the Fairy Tail Guild*

"Yay! I can't believe I'm going to join Fairy Tail!", Luke said as Natsu and himself were walking inside Fairy Tail.

"I'M HOME!", yelled Natsu.

"Hey Natsu! I heard that you tried to destroy a city. Man, you g-AHHHH!", yelled one of the guild members as Natsu kicked him.

"FUCK OFF ASSHOLE!", yelled Natsu.

"So, Natsu finally here, eh!? C'mon flame brain, FIGHT ME!", yelled a shirtless mage with raven hair, and only his boxers on causing Luke to blush. His name is Gray Fullbuster.

"Man, you guys don't really know that girls need quiet, am I right ladies?", said a handsome young man with orange hair, a green fur coat, some jeans, and a thin t-shirt so you could see his bare abs. His name is Loke.

"Oh Loke, you're so thoughtful.", said a girl who was cuddling next to him.

"He's so handsome and so caring.", said another.

"H-H-He's the actual Loke!", yelled Luke with excitement, but blushed after he saw Loke smirk at him.

"Ughhh, this is why I don't date any of the guys here, their so loud that I can even drink in peace.", said a woman with just a bikini top on, and a pair of brown jeans with open toes high heels shoes on. Her name was Cana Albera.

"C'mon Natsu fight me!", yelled Gray.

"Gray your clothes.", said Cana as she drank her wine.

"I don't have time for that!", yelled Gray.

"I'm not fighting you until you put some clothes on!", yelled Natsu.

"You guys are so immature.", yelled a big muscular man, who looked like he was wearing a suit, but looked comfortable to fight in. His name was Elfman.

"Well, at least there's someone who looks responsible.", said Luke.

"You should figh with your fist, like MEN!", yelled Elfman.

"Stay outta this!", yelled Natsu and Gray in union, and punched Elfman to the wall.

"Woah! He got knocked out with just one hit!", yelled Luke as he saw Elfman flying into the walls.

"Ughh, I can't drink in peace. Alright guys that's enough!", shouted Cana as a card from her hand started glowing blue.

"Man, you guys are so annoying.", said Loke as he put on a ring and it started to glow green.

"I'll teach you how men fight!", shouted Elfman as his arm turned into a bunch rocks put together.

"Bring it!", shouted Gray, as his hands formed ice.

"I'm all fired up!", said Natsu, as his fire appeared on his hand.

"Is it always like this!?", said Luke as he hid behind Happy, and he put a sign around Happy that said shield.

"Yup! But you'll get use to it.", said Happy.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?", shouted a big black figure. Behind him was a beautiful girl with white hair, in a red dress. It was Mirajane herself, "Master, calm down. I'm sure they didn't mean anything. Huh? Hey master, I see a new face here.", said Mira.

"Huh? Where?"

"HAHAHAHA! Long time no see gr-", said Natsu as the master stepped on him.

"Whoops, sorry Natsu.", said the master as he was surrounded by a cloud of dust and his form was no longer big. He was a small old man with orange clothing and a funny looking hat. "Hello there, my name is Markov. I'm the master of this guild. Nice to ya, ummm...", he couldn't finish his sentence because he didn't know Luke's name.

"It's Luke. Nice to meet ya.", said Luke as he shook hands with Markov and walked with him.

"Mira, if you would.", said Markov

"Of course master, Luke please follow me.",she said with a gentle smile. "Now, which color would you like as you Fairy Tail mark?"

"Ummm, pink is fine.", said Luke as Mira stamped a Fairy Tail symbol onto Luke's right hand. "Hey look Natsu. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!", he said with joy.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, cool.", said Natsu as he was looking at a bulletin board with a bunch of missions on it.

"You sound like you don't even care.", he said with a pout.

"C'mon, why can't I go!? I have to go rescue my father! He hasn't came back since 5 days! He has been to the mountains and he told me he would come back within 2 days!", yelled a young boy who looked like he was dressed as Natsu, except his hair color, and style. His hair was black and looked all messy, he was only wearing a jacket with only one button buttoned so you could see his well-built abs. He too, was wearing baggy pants like Natsu, and he was wearing sandals, he was also wearing a scarf, but it was orange, and it didn't looked like it had any scales on it. His name was Romeo.

"Romeo, you're only 15, your father will come back.", said the master as he drank a mug of beer.

"Please, I'm old enough to go on missions. How about if I get someone to tag along, will that help?", said Romeo.

"Hmmm, very well but I highly doubt that anyone will go wit-"

"I'll go with him!", yelled Luke as he ran towards the two.

"Are you sure you can handle it?", said Markov.

"Yes, I promise I'll do my best."

"Very well. You two have better come back safe, got it?"

"Yes sir!", yelled the two teens as they ran outta the guild and to the mountains.

"Master, do you think they'll be okay?"

"Don't worry Mira-san, I'm sure they'll be fine. Plus, Romeo told me that he kinda likes Luke in that, "special kind of way.", so we'll have to see what happens.", said Markov as he drank his beer.

* * *

*At the mountains*

"God it's so cold!", whined Luke as he was shivering like crazy.

"Why did you wear a skirt if we were coming to the mountains?", asked Romeo as he admired how hot Luke had look in his outfit.

"It's summer, but it feels like winter here!"

"Oh, well why don't we take a break in that cave.", said Romeo as he pointed to a cave up ahead.

"Okay.", said Luke as Romeo and himself walked inside the cave.

"Here, it looks like you need this more than I do.", said Romeo as he wrapped a blanket around Luke, causing Luke to blush.

"T-T-Thank you Romeo."

"Anytime.", he said with a smile. They were both sitting in a cave together, alone.

"H-Hey Luke, can I tell you something?"

"Sure Romeo, what is it?"

"I kinda have a crush on someone, but I'm not sure they feel the same. What should I do?", he said with a faint blush.

"Well, you should confess your feelings with a kiss, and after the kiss, confess.", Luke said with a smile, but blushed red after he felt a pair of warm lips on his own. The sensation was absolute bliss. The kiss was passionate and warm. Luke then kissed back. The two males were now kissing roughly, while their hands roam each others body. Romeo was nibbling Luke's bottom lip, causing Luke to gasp. Romeo took this opportunity to enter his tongue inside Luke's wet cavern. Their tongues were now fighting for dominance, and Romeo had won.

"Luke, are you a virgin?", whispered Romeo hotly in Luke's ear, sending shivers down Luke's spine.

"Y-Y-Yes.", he said shyly which Romeo found hot, yet cute.

"I promise to go easy. I love you, Luke.", he said as he lifted Luke's hot pink shirt up to reveal Luke's hard pink nipples. Luke blushed furiously and looked away shyly, causing Romeo to smirk. "Don't look away Luke."

"B-B-But it's embarrassing. We're both guys.", he said with a faint blush.

"Doesn't matter to me Luke. Now you said you were cold, right?"

"Y-Y-Yeah, why?"

"I'm going to keep you warm.", said Romeo as he licked Luke's nipple causing Luke to moan softly.

"R-R-Romeo!", he moaned.

"Hehe, looks like you're really sensitive, eh Luke.", he smirked.

"R-Romeo, take me now.", moaned Luke as he took off his skirt and panties at the same time to reveal his 5 inch erection.

"Alright, but first, a little snack.", he purred as he took Luke's length in his mouth and started to suck on Luke.

"R-R-Romeo! A-Ah!"

"Mmmm.", Romeo moaned as he sended a wave of please to Luke's body.

"R-R-Romeo, I'm close! Ah!", moaned Luke as he blasted his load into Romeo's mouth. Romeo swallowed the blonde male's cum, every last drop.

"Mmmm,you tasted delicious Luke.", said Romeo as he he dropped his baggy pants to the icy cold floor to reveal his 8 inch erection. Luke stared at Romeo's erection in awe and licked his lips. He grabbed Romeo's erection and started to stroke it softly, causing Romeo to groan. Luke then started to lick Romeo's erection like a cat causing Romeo to gasp lightly. "Luke, quit teasing me! Just suck me!", groaned Romeo as he blushed after his statement, on the other hand Luke giggled and sucked on his erection. Romeo then moaned loudly.

Romeo grabbed a fist full of Luke's blonde hair and started to mouth-fuck Luke. "That's it Luke. Oh god, for a virgin you're pretty good at this. Arghh!", he groaned as Luke swirled his tongue around Romeo's long shaft. "I'm close Luke! Ahhh!", he growled as his hot liquid entered Luke's mouth. Luke swallowed every drop of Romeo's bitter-sweet liquid.

Romeo then flipped Luke over and fingered his ass. "R-R-Romeo! A-Ah!", "Shit Luke, you're so tight!", he started to stretch his hole readying to insert his cock. Romeo put the blanket he had gave Luke, on the floor and laid Luke on the blanket. He put Luke's legs over his shoulders and started penetrating Luke's virgin hole slowly. Luke had tears rolling down his cheeks and he had flinched a little but he got used to the pain. The pain was now pleasure. "Ah! Romeo, you're so big!", moaned Luke.

"Shit Luke, you're so tight! Damn you feel good! We just started screwing and your tight little hole loves my cock!", groaned Romeo as his thrust were more faster and rougher. "Shit! It feels to good! I'm going to cum Luke!", "M-M-Me too! Oh, Romeo!"

"AHHHHH!", moaned the boys as the both reached their limits and cummed.

"So, how was it Luke?", asked Romeo with a smirk.

"I-I-It felt great and amazing! And you did keep me warm."

"I'm glad you liked it Luke, cause I'm not finished yet.", said Romeo in a purr and they both started round 2.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it, and I'm really sorry for the late updat. So here's my question: How perverted do you think I am. I'm just curious, and I want your opinions, don't worry, I promise not to judge. And no the couple for this story is not RomeoXLuke, I'm going to make a love scene for all the male Fairy Tail guild members. (Not Markov) So until next time, Ja Ne! =^.^=**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four! I got this inspiration from BlackFire-Forx, so please support her! Anyways enjoy the chapter! (BTW: There are going to be some cracked pairings, and Loke, Gray, and Natsu are going to be chasing after Luke. I'm going to just give Luke more than one lover. I'm giving him multiple lovers. So, you'll just have to wait and see. Hehe, Enjoy!~)**

* * *

*In the mountains*

"I can't believe we just did it 15 times. Are you really THAT horny Romeo?", asked Luke as he was gasping for air.

"Well, when I'm around you, of course I'm horny! I really do love you Luke.", he said with a grin.

Luke blushed, "I love you too, Romeo.", he said as Romeo started to French kiss him. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, and as always Luke would lose, but the kiss was so hot and so much passion that Luke's instinct told him to stroke Rome, which he did causing Romeo to groan in the kiss. He started to stroke him faster, and faster, until Romeo broke the kiss and flipped Luke over on the blanket and started to penetrate Luke's hole.

He thrust into him faster, and hard. He then blew his load into Luke's hole and he pulled himself out, and kissed Luke. "I hope I didn't break anything.", he said with a frown as he saw a little bit of blood on his dick.

Luke was gasping for air, while blushing, "You didn't, it felt great as always. Don't worry I'm not hurt at all.", he said with a soft smile.

Romeo returned the smile and kissed Luke. They both got dressed, but Luke didn't want to use the blanket. It was covered with their sweet, hot cum. Romeo laughed nervously and got some fresh blankets from his backpack and gave it to Luke, causing Luke to blush.

"We should get going. We have to save my dad.", he said as he carried Luke bridal style and walked outta the cave. "Since our littl activities probably gotten you sore, I'll carry you the whole way.", he said as he gave Luke a kiss on the lips.

"O-O-Okay.", said Luke with a faint blush. The two teens then walked out of the cave and continued their journey.

* * *

*On the snowy road*

"God! It's even colder than yesterday.", said Romeo as he tried his best to concentrate on the road.

"R-Romeo! You're hurt!", said Luke as he saw a cut on Romeo's knee.

"Don't worry about it Luke. I'll be fine."

"No you won't! I will not have you walking around with a cut. It could get infected.", he said as he got out of Romeo's arms and he treated Romeo's knee.

"Luke. You're so kind. I'm glad I met you.", he said with a smile, which Luke returned.

"There, good as new. Now, lets get going.", said Luke as he was walking up the mountain, until he heard a monkey-like sound. "Was that a monkey?"

"Luke! Watch out!"

"Huh? Ahhhh!", yelled Luke as a ape-like monster appeared and gave Luke a rape face.

"Woman!", yelled the ape.

"Umm, I'm a guy. So, sorry", said Luke nervously.

"No! You woman! He man!", yelled the ape. He then grabbed Luke and ran away from Romeo.

"R-R-Romeo! Help me!", yelled Luke as he was taken away.

"Luke!", yelled Romeo as he ran after the two.

* * *

*At the summit*

"S-S-Stop it! Don't touch me there! Ah! Q-Q-Quit groping me! Mmm.", moaned and yelled Luke as the ape-like monster started groping Luke in places he didn't want to be touched. He couldn't stop him because his hands were tied up.

"You look like WOMAN! Me no care if you man!", said the ape as he started to lick Luke's earlobe and started to rub his panties.

"S-S-STOP IT!", yelled Luke as he kicked the ape's face.

"GRRRRR! You no kick me!", yelled the ape as he was fixing to slap Luke.

Luke was getting ready for the blow, but he didn't feel anything. He then saw Romeo trying his best to hold the ape's arm from hurting him. "R-R-Romeo!", he said with a smile.

"If you touch Luke one more time, I'm going to rip off YOUR banana and make sure it never grows back!", yelled as he threw the ape to the wall.

"GRRRRRRR!", growled the ape as he then was getting ready to attack.

"Don't worry Luke! I'll protect you with my life!", yelled Romeo as he stood I front of Luke.

"I should help out too. I don't want you hurt.", said Luke as he took out his keys, he then grabbed a key that resemble a miniature axe. "Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!", yelled Luke as a big bull appeared. He had black and white skin, he was only wearing a speedo, and his weapon was a big axe with markings that were in red, his axe was in gray and black. "Now, go get him Taurus!", yelled Luke.

"Hello there Luke-chan, may I say you look rather sexy today.", said Taurus.

"Oh yeah, he's also a big ass pervert."

"I'll take care of him if you give me a reward~.", he purred in to Luke's ear but Luke looked unaffected.

"Fine, but hurry up. We have to find Romeo's dad.", said Luke.

"Alright! SPECIAL MOOOOOVE!", yelled Taurus. He hit the ape and the ape started to glow gold. His body was a shape of a man. He had dark blue hair, he had on a white coat, and some white jeans. He looked pretty hot to be old.

"R-R-Romeo! T-T-Thank you for saving me and who's this cutie?", he said with a smirk.

"D-D-Dad! It's you!", yelled Romeo as he went to go hug his father.

"Its nice to met ya, Mr. Maco. I'm Luke. I'm new to Fairy Tail. We need to get you home."

And with that they went back home. As they arrived to Maco and Romeo's house, the two males gave Luke their phone numbers in case Luke wanted to have a little "fun" with them. Luke blushed but he accept their numbers and left back to his apartment.

"I think I'll call them when I get a chance.", said Luke as he took off his clothes, took a bath, put on his silk blue pajamas, and went to bed happily.

* * *

*The next day*

"Nyaaa~ I had the best sleep ever!", said Luke happily.

"Aww, how cute! You even sound like a cat when you yawn.", said a familiar pink-haired teen.

"Natsu! Don't scare me like that!", said Luke as he put his hand on his heart.

"Sorry about that. I was just thinking about you going on a mission with me.", said Natsu with a pout.

"What about Happy?"

"He said he'll stay with Mira."

"Oh, okay, what's the mission?"

"You have to dress up as a maid."

"WHAT!?"

"They'll pay us 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 jewels. Pleaseeeeee."

He blushed red, "F-F-F-Fine, but I better get a lot of the reward."

"Okay! Lets go!"

Luke got dressed, he was wearing a black skirt and a neon pink shirt. "Lets go Natsu-kun!", said Luke with a smile.

* * *

*At the train station*

"Why must we take the train."

"Because it'll take longer. C'mon I'm here with you.", said Luke as Natsu and him board the train.

"I'm gonna be sick.", said Natsu as the train started moving.

Luke then looked around to see if anyone was around but no one was there. He smirked at this, "Natsu, do you want me to distract you~?", purred Luke as he licked Natsu's earlobe, sending shivers to Natsu's spine.

"L-L-Luke. I-I-I-I love you.", he said as he kissed Luke. Their tongues were fighting for dominance and Natsu won it. Luke then pulled down Natsu's pants and stared at his 12 inch dick. He wondered how Natsu would look like when his dick is aroused. He started to stroke Natsu. He groaned in pleasure and he was now 14 1/2 inches.

"My, my, Natsu. You're so big.", said Luke as he started pumping his cock.

"L-L-Luke! I'm c-c-cumming! Ah!", he shot his load onto Luke's face. Luke's face was covered with Natsu's warm cum. He licked off the cum,"Mmmm, taste good, Natsu-kun. But, I want more.", Luke then licked the head of Natsu's erection. He then took Natsu in his mouth. Luke sucked and pumped Natsu.

"LUKEEEEE!", moaned Natsu as a big load of cum burst inside Luke's mouth.

_"Passangers we have arrived at Shirotusme Town. You may now exit off the train."_, said the attendant on the speaker.

"Looks like we're here. Thanks for the snack, Natsu-kun.", winked Luke as he left to go clean himself off.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed th chappie. I'm really glad to all of those who favorited, followed, and review this story! ^.^ for the record, Romeo IS NOT young. In my story he's 15, the same age as Luke. Hoped you guys enjoyed it. Until next time, Ja Ne! =^.^=**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Here's my next chapter! Pease do me a favor and go on my profile and vote which guy you want to win, or have sex with Luke. Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

*On the train*

The two teens finally got to Shirotsume town. Luke had gave Natsu a, "special treat", to get Natsu's mind off the train. Which worked, but left Natsu hit and bothered.

"Umm Luke. I need to finish up."

"Huh? Why? Didn't you blow your load a while ago?"

"Yes, but I'm kinda horny.", said Natsu as he blushed red.

Luke smirked and rubbed Natsu's from his erection causing Natsu to groan, not caring who saw what he did. After ll, they would just think he's a girl.

"How about we go get some privacy, eh Natsu-kun?", whispered Luke as he gently nibbled Natsu's earlobe.

"Alright.", he said ith a smirk as he picked up Luke bridal-style to the nearest love hotel. The hotel was named, 'Naughty fantasy'. Luke saw the name a blushed. He remembered reading and article about the hotel. It was a cosplaying hotel and Luke wanted to go there.

* * *

*Naughty Fantasy's lobby*

"We would like a room please.", said Natsu.

"Yes, of course sir. Which room would you like?", said the employee

"Hmmm, room D113."

"Execllent choice sir! Here are the keys and you're costumes. Enjoy your time, but before I forget, you must act like what you're dressed as.", said the employee as he winked at Luke.

They both walked to the changing rooms and they wore kimonos to cover up their costumes. They didn't want to show their costumes just yet. They were finally in the bedroom.

* * *

*In room D113*

"WHAT KIND OF ROOM IS THIS!?", asked Luke as he saw that the room almost looked like a classroom, except there was a bed in the center of the room. There were classroom desk and a teacher's desk. Even, a chalkboard. They took off their kimonos to reveal their costumes.

Luke wore a plaid miniskirt, with kneesocks, high-heeled black shoes, a short-sleeved buttoned up white shirt. Natsu wore a white long-sleeved work shirt, a pair of gray pants, and some black dress shoes.

"T-T-This outfit is embarrassing.", blushed Luke as he pulled the hem of the miniskirt because it was to small.

"It's not. It looks really hot on you.", purred Natsu as Luke blushed.

"Shall we get started?", asked Natsu.

"Y-Y-Yeah, lets start.", said Luke as he was trying to get into character.

"Do you know why I called you here after class was over?", said Natsu in a alluring voice. He was sitting in the desk chair behind the desk.

"Because I've been very naughty~ I must be punish~ ", said Luke as he sat on top of the desk and he showed off his legs to Natsu.

Natsu smirked, "Yes you have and I must punish you~", he purred as he nibbled Luke's neck causing Luke to moan in pleasure.

"S-S-Sensei! N-N-Not my earlo- Ah!", moaned Luke as Natsu moved his way up to Luke's earlobe.

"You can't imagine how hot you look in that outfit.", whispered Natsu as he moved his hands under Luke's shirt, pinching his nipples. He was trying to make them hard, which he did. Luke moaned as Natsu's warm hands roamed his body. The sensation was just a pure bliss.

"Sensei! A-A-Ah!~ P-P-Please punish me!", moaned Luke.

Natsu smirked, "You're being punish and you have the right to ask me for something, I don't think so.", he said as he put Luke on his lap. Luke was now straddling Natsu's lap. Natsu stared at Luke's body. He then spanked Luke, earning him a moan and whimper.

"S-Sensei, p-please touch me.", moaned Luke.

Natsu harshly pulled down Luke's shirt causing the buttons to fall off, and revealing his white chest with pink harden nipples.

"Hmmm, you look beautiful but I wonder how you taste.", said Natsu as he licked Luke's pink nipples.

"S-S-Sensei!", gasped Lume at the sensation of Natsu's warm tongue on his nipples.

Still licking Luke's nipples; Natsu then took off Luke's panties and miniskirt. He saw Luke's 5-inch erection. He smirked after he saw Luke blush and he then licked the head of his erection.

"S-S-Sensei! M-M-More! Ah!", moaned Luke.

Natsu sucked Luke hungrily. "Ahhhh!", moaned Luke as his cum was in Natsu's mouth. "That was tasty, but way too fast.", smirked Natsu. He then took off his clothes and started to rub his dick, which grew 14 1/2 inches and was covered in pre-cum. Luke then took Natsu dick and started to deep-throat him.

"Luke! Ah!", groaned Natsu as he started to mouth-fuck Luke. "L-L-Luke! I'm close!", groaned Natsu as Luke swirled his tongue around Natsu's head.

"Mmm.", moaned Luke as he was savoring the pre-cum that was on Natsu's dick.

"Arghhhhh!", groaned Natsu as a whole bunch of cum squirted out of Natsu's dick and into Luke's mouth.

Luke then pulled away and pumped Natsu really fast. "Arghhhhh!", groaned Natsu as 5 thick squirts of cum landed on Luke's lips, and his face. He licked off the cum that was on his lip. He then pushed Natsu on his back and positioned his hole to Natsu rock-hard dick. He then started to red Natsu.

"Oh Sensei! You're so big inside me!", moaned Luke as he bounced n Natsu faster and faster.

"Damn Luke! You're so tight and warm~", groaned Natsu.

"I-I-I'M CLOSE!", groaned Natsu; "M-M-ME TOO!", moaned Luke.

The two males then released their seeds. Natsu cummed inside Luke, and Luke cummed on Natsu chest, (Which he licked off).

Natsu carried Luke to the bed, and layed there with Luke. Luke circled his small fingers on Natsu's chest. The two kissed hotly for a good long 30 minutes. Then, the two love birds went to sleep in the hotel they stopped at for a little fun.

* * *

**Hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter! I want you guys to do me a favor and vote on my poll who you want to win as Luke's main lover. He's going to have multiple lovers, but I want you guys to vote who's going to be hi MAIN lover. Please review! Also, put in your reviews, what character you want Luke to have sex with next, the next chapter is going to be Taurus's reward and tell me a theme, because I got nothing, sad I know. Until next time! Ja Ne! =^.^= **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy! Also, don't forget to vote on my poll! **

* * *

*At the hotel*

Natsu and Luke decided to spend the night at the hotel they stayed at. Luke got up early and took a bath. Natsu then woke up to the sound of the shower in the room. He thought it would be a good idea to take a bath together.

"Ahhh. This bath feels nice! I can't believe that the water feels so amazing here.", as he was washing his hair with lavender scented body wash, and shampoo. After his short shower, he ran a bubble bath. The water was nice and warm, with lavender scented bubbles. Luke then entered the tub gently. The tub was HUGE! He loved it. "Ahhh. This is relaxing.", said Luke as he layed in the tub and he started to rub the bubbles on his body. He started to rub his pink nipples slowly. He the started stroking himself, moaning Natsu's name.

Natsu was spying on Luke since his shower. He was shocked. He couldn't believe that HIS Luke was fantasizing about him. He decided to sneak up behind Luke and started to massage his shoulders. Luke gasped and turned around to find Natsu. "N-N-N-N-Natsu! H-H-H-How long were you there!", stuttered Luke as he moaned softly as Natsu's hands started to massage his body.

"Shhhh, just relax Luke. I want you to relax while I'm pleasuring you.", said Natsu as one of his hands massaged his shoulder as the other moved its way to Luke's nipple, and he pinched him lightly.

"A-Ahh! N-Natsu, s-s-stop it, ahhh!", moaned Luke as Natsu continued what he did.

"I can't do that, I really want more of your body.", said Natsu. He was now in the tub with Luke.

* * *

Luke moaned Natsu's name as Natsu thrust rapidly and harshly inside Luke's hole.

"N-N-Natsu! Ah!", moaned Luke as Natsu thrust into him and he started to stroke Luke's shaft.

"God Luke! You're so tight! God damn! If we weren't on a mission, I would totally fuck you day and night!", growled Natsu as he was close to his climax.

"N-N-Natsu, I'm close!", moaned Luke as he was about to blow his load.

"Me too!"

"AHHH!", moaned Luke as he came in the tub.

"ARGHHHH!", groaned Natsu as he blew his load into Luke's little hole.

The two were panting for air in the tub. Their bodies all flushed with red. Sweat, soap, and cum were mixed together on their bodies. Luke could've sworn that the water that was hot before, felt cold.

* * *

*After the shower sex*

The two teens got dressed. They walked to the lobby and payed the employee the money that they had own the hotel for styling a night.

"Thank you for staying at Naughty Fantasy. We hope to see you again."

"Thanks a lot! Your hotel is very unique.", said Luke wit a smile.

"Thank you ma'am. We hope to serve you again.", said the employee.

And with that the two walked out of the hotel and off to find some food. After all that sex, they must've been hungry, besides each other.

* * *

*At a café*

"Jeez Natsu! Did ya have to order that much food!", exclaimed Luke as he stared at Natsu's pile of food with big pieces of meat, pizza, ramen, bread, eggs, bacon, fish, and all sorts of foods.

"Yep! Hey Luke. Is that all you're gonna eat?", asked Natsu as he saw Luke's cup of coffee and a slice of strawberry cheesecake.

"Yep! I love sweets!", said Luke with a smile as he continued to eat his cake and drink his coffee.

After Luke had finish he decided to take a walk. Natsu was still at the café ordering a lot of food.

* * *

*In the forest*

"Ahhh, it's such a beautiful day! The suns out, the skies are blue, the wind is just right!", said Luke as he enjoyed the scenery. "I think it's the perfect time to reward Taurus from yesterday. He does deserve it after all.", said Luke as he was getting his keys. "Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!", yelled Luke as the perverted cow appeared.

"Hey sexy, you needed something?", said Taurus with a smirk.

Luke blushed, "I-I-I-I-It's time for your reward."

Taurus smirked, "Great! Now lets get started.", said Taurus as he leaned down and French kissed Luke. Luke never knew how amazing Taurus's tongue felt on his own. Luke moved his hands to feel Taurus's rock hard abs. Taurus moved his hands under Luke's shirt. He gently tweaked Luke's pink nipples making them hard and causing Luke to gasp in the kiss. "I can't believe my own master is so sensitive. I wonder if you're sensitive here!", he said as he ripped of Luke's panties and his skirt to reveal his shaft, he then started to stroke Luke.

"Taurus! M-M-More!", moaned Luke as Taurus's strokes got faster.

"As you wish, master.", said Taurus as his strokes got faster, and faster until...

"Ahhhhh!", moaned Luke as he came on Taurus's hand. Taurus licked off Luke's cum off his hand.

"Mmmm, very sweet. Luke you tastes good! I wan more of that!", exclaimed Taurus as he then leaned down a licked Luke's shaft.

"Ahh! T-T-T-Taurus! Mmm!", moaned Luke as Taurus sucked on Luke.

"Mmmm.", moaned Taurus to create vibrations sending a tingly sensation to his dick causing Luke to blow his load into Taurus's mouth.

Luke was now panting for air and smirked at Taurus. "My turn!", smirked Luke as he stripped Taurus of his speedo hungrily and stopped after seeing Taurus's dick. Taurus was 15 1/2 inches. Luke stared at it with lust and he started to stroke it,causing it to get hard and it was now 17 1/2 inches.

Luke giggled, "My, my you're so big Taurus. You tasted me, now I get to taste you.", said Luke as he started to deep-throat Taurus.

"Arghhh! God Luke!", groaned Taurus.

Luke swirled his tongue around Taurus's white, long and thick erection.

"LUKEEEEE!", groaned Taurus as a huge load of cum blasted into Luke's mouth. It was so much cum that some of it dripped on Luke's chin, but he did drank most of it, but some of it was on his face. Luke could've sworn that Taurus's cum tasted just like cream.

Luke then bent over for Taurus. Taurus positioned his rock hard dick to Luke's small hole. He thrust into him slowly. Luke gasped at how big Taurus was. Luke almost cried because it was too big, and his hole was small. "It's okay Luke, it'll be over soon, I promise. I wouldn't hurt that sexy body of yours, ever.", said Taurus as he quickly kissed Luke's tears away.

Luke's cries of pain changed quickly into moans of pleasure. Taurus gain confident and thrust into Luke more rapidly and harshly into Luke's little hole. He slapped Luke's ass causing Luke to whimper in pain and pleasure.

"T-T-T-T-Taurus! M-M-More! Thrust harder and faster! Slap my ass more! Oh god! This sensation is so, nghh!", moaned Luke as he was literally drooling.

Taurus couldn't believe that his sweet, and innocent Luke was now a sex-crazed animal, and he loved it. He followed his master's request causing Luke to moan, whimper and he was shamelessly pushing back into Taurus's dick, meeting with his thrust. "My sweet Luke! You're so tight and warm! Damn! I'm close!", groaned Taurus as he was stroking Luke and thrusting into him at the exact same time.

"TAURUSSSSSSS!", moaned Luke as he came on Luke's hand.

Taurus was still thrusting, until..., "LUKEEEEEEEEEE!", groaned Taurus as he blew his massive load of cum into Luke's small hole.

They both collapsed on each other. They were lying down on the cool grass, snuggling each other.

"I can't believe that you ripped my outfit.", pouted Luke as he saw the destruction of his clothes.

"Don't worry Luke, I have some of your clothes back in the spirit world. They look like your usually outfit.", said Taurus with a smile.

"Okay.", said Luke as he circled his finger against Taurus's chest. His fur was so warm.

"Oh! Since we had sex and all, we did a mergance."

"Whats a mergance?"

"It's were the Celestial Mage can use the same abilities as their spirits."

"Cool! I can't wait to use it!", said Luke with a smile.

Taurus smirked, "Me either."

* * *

**How was it? I know, I'm kinda sick for putting this crack pairing, but I have no shame in it, and someone requested it and in the next chapter there's a surprise for Luke with the mergance with Taurus. I'm not giving hints. Please don't forget to vote on my poll! And here's my question for ya! Which character on Fairy Tail is your guilty pleasure? Mines is Loke. He's so hot! And I decided to start updating this story everyday. So I'll start on the next chapter today or tomorrow. Until next time, Ja Ne! =^.^=**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7! Enjoy the story! =^.^= I'm really sorry for not updating like a said. My computer was acting like a bitch. Gomenasai T-T enjoy the chapter and I'm writing the next one as we speak. Enjoy!**

* * *

*At the forest*

Luke had sent back Taurus to the spirit world to get some clothes. He came back with a fresh pair of clothes, they did look exactly like his other outfit he had on earlier. Luke cleaned himself up, put on the outfit, thanked Taurus, sent him back, and walked out of the forest.

"Maybe, I should go to that sex shop I saw earlier and surprise Natsu for later.", said Luke with a smirk.

* * *

*At the sex shop*

"These look nice. And I can't believe they just let a 15-year old guy, just come here and buy stuff.", said Luke as he was looking at lingerie. He saw a crud-load of it. He decided to take one of each. And that's when he saw them, a whole collection of cosplaying outfits. A nurse, a maid, cowgirl, a kimono, a summer yukata, a waitress, a cat, a tennis player, a cheerleader, a bunny suit, a panda costume, school girl, and so many more. "Excuse me, but how much is this set?", said Luke.

"It's 5,000 jewels for the whole set.", said the employee.

"I'll take it and some lingerie.", said Luke as he gathered all of what he was going to buy.

"Great! That'll be 15,000 jewels.", said the clerk.

Luke payed the clerk, and left the store.

* * *

*At the café*

"Ahh, I'm stuffed! That was some good food! I wonder where's Luke at.", said Natsu as he looked around and he had gotten an instant nosebleed after seeing Luke in his new outfit.

"Hello Master. Is there anything you need?", said Luke as he tried his best to act like an actual maid.

"L-L-L-Luke! W-W-W-What are you dressed as?!", said Natsu as he was wiping off the blood with a cloth from the table.

"It was you who said the mission required a maid, right? So, I went to a sex shop and bought this outfit. Do you like it, Natsu-kun?", said Luke as he sat on the table and he stretched his legs out in front if Natsu and he leaned in and kissed Natsu's lips shortly.

"I love it.", said Natsu as he pulled Luke for a passionate kiss causing Luke to blush. They kissed for 5 minutes and pulled away from each other.

They both walked out of the café blushing, and with a lot of guys gawking at Luke.

* * *

*At Kaby Melon's mansion*

"So, do you understand the mission?", asked the rich man with gray hair and a fancy orangish suit. His name was Kaby Melon

"Yes, but why do you want us to burn a book?", asked Natsu as he put a arm around Luke's shoulder causing Luke to blush.

"Well, let's just say its kinda personal. That's why I'm willing to raise the reward to 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 jewels.", said Kaby as he looked down sadly.

"We understand. We'll complete the mission with determination. We will not give up!", said Luke as he got up and took Natsu's hands, and walked to Duke Evarloo mansion, where the mission took place.

* * *

*At Duke Evarloo's mansion*

"Hello! I'm here for the maid's job!", yelled Luke.

**_BOOM!_**

"Ahhhhhh!", yelled Luke as he fell down.

"SO YOU'RE HERE FOR THE MAID'S JOB, I'LL GET THE MASTER! MASTER!", yelled a big gorilla-like girl with pink hair, and was wearing a maid's costume that looked like it was about to explode.

"Did someone called me?", said a big ass pervert who had some kind of rape face. He was wearing a black suit. He was small **(A/N: No not by his penis, you perverts! XD)**, he had a mustache, and he had on a toupee.

"THERE'S SOMEONE HERE FOR THE MAID'S JOB!"

"Lets see if you're beautiful enough to make the job.", said Evarloo as he eyed Luke suspiciously, and he then grinned. "You got the job!"

"Oh thank you so much! You won't regret your decision, master.", said Luke as he followed Evarloo and the maid inside the mansion.

"Great job Luke! This is going according to plan.", said Natsu as he was on the roof. He melted a near by window and entered the mansion.

* * *

*1 hour later*

"I knew all along that you weren't a maid!", yelled Duke Evarloo as he was getting ready to attack Luke.

"And yet you hired me.", said Luke as he got his key.

"Bring it on! Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!", yelled Evarloo as the big maid with pink hair appeared outta the ground.

"W-W-What!? Your maid is a key! Fine! I got my keys too! Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!", yelled Luke as Taurus appeared

"Luke! Lets use the mergance!"

"Okay! Celestial Mergance!", shouted Luke as his body and Taurus body absorbs together. Luke's maid outfit changed into a pair of short-shorts that had a cow print design on them, and he wore some thin straps that covered his hard, pink nipples. _'Am I really getting turned on about this outfit?!'_, thought Luke as his whip transformed into a axe just like Taurus's but slightly smaller. He also wore some puffy boots that had the same cow print as his shorts had. He wore a cow bell around his neck, he had some lazy cow ears on, and a cow tail.

"Such a kinky outfit. Get them Virgo!", yelled Duke Evarloo.

"YES MASTER!", shouted Virgo as she attacked Luke but was quickly knocked out when Luke hit her with the axe. She then got sent back to the spirit world.

"Take that!", shouted Luke as Virgo went back to the spirit world. "Now, it's time to end this! Special MOOOOVE!", shouted Luke as he spinned the axe and threw it straight at Evarloo's head causing him to faint.

"Yes! We got him, and his key!", said Luke as he grabbed Virgo's key and walked into the front entrance where Natsu was at.

"You beat him Luke?"

"Yep! Did you take care momma's boy, and kung pow chicken?", asked Luke.

"Yep! We completed a mission! Let's return 'Day Break', back to Kaby.

"Okay! I have a feeling Mr. Kaby has some explaining to do, especially since I've figured out the secret of this book. I think we should let him take care of the book.", said Luke as he and Natsu walked out of the mansion.

* * *

*Back at Kaby's mansion*

"Why did you bring that book here!?", asked Kaby.

"Because this book was written by your father. He wrote this book for you! Have you even read the book!?", asked Natsu with anger.

"Natsu, calm down. Mr. Melon, if you mix the words on the book, it'll say, "Dear Kaby.", this book tells what happen when your father was imprisioned by Duke Evarloo.", said Luke as the book shined gold and the letters were rearranging.

"So, father wrote the book to tell me about what happen.", said Kaby as he took the book and started to read the first page, which brought tears in his eyes. "Thank you so much! How about that reward?"

"It's fine Mr. Melon, we'll just take half of it.", said Luke with a smile.

And with that Luke, and Natsu traveled back to Mangolia on train, but Natsu wasn't sick, because, well, lets just say Luke gavehim some _sugar. _**(A/N: Hopefully you know what I'm talking about when I say sugar. ;).)**

* * *

**So I hoped you guys liked the chapter! I'm really sorry for not updating this story. Because my computer was acting like a bitch! I'm writing the next chapter RIGHT NOW! I swear. Were you guys surprised by Taurus and Luke's mergance? Well, as soon as Luke gets more spirits in my story, there will be a whole lot of mergances. So, here's my question for you! Who's the hottest character in Fairy Tail? I pick Loke! He so hot, and handsome! XD Until Next time, Ja Ne! =^.^= (Don't forget to review! XD)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Just like I promised! Enjoy chapter 8! And I'm really sorry if I have some grammar mistakes. I'm doing the best I can. I read the poll on my profile and this chapter's couple is... You guessed it, Gray and Luke!**

* * *

*Back at the guild*

"We're home!", shouted Natsu.

"Calm down Natsu. We're back!", said Luke as he smiled at everyone causing them to blush.

"Welcome back you two! Hey Luke! Did you have fun?", said Mira with a smirk.

"D-D-D-Don't say things like that Mira-san!", whined Luke as he blushed.

"Hey Luke!", yelled Gray as he ran towards him causing Luke to blush.

"Y-Y-Yeah?"

"Wanna go hang out?"

"S-S-Sure."

"Then let's go!", said Gray as he grabbed Luke's hand.

"G-G-Gray!", yelled Luke as he was carried away.

"Damn stripper! He better not try anything funny with my Luke!", growled Natsu.

"Hey Natsu! Did you hear? I'm not a virgin anymore!", said Romeo with glee.

"Oh yeah me too. Who was your first?"

"Luke! He also was a virgin but I help out, hehe.", said Romeo with a smirk.

"Me too! Wait, WHAT!?", shouted Natsu.

* * *

*At a ice-cream parlor*

"Which flavor would you like, sir?", asked the employee behind the counter.

"I would like a vanilla, and for him a chocolate.", said Gray as he picked the flavors for the ice cream him and Luke were going to eat.

"Here you go sir. Enjoy!", smiled the employee.

"Here you go Luke.", said Gray as he gave Luke the chocolate ice cream.

"T-T-Thank you Gray-kun.", said Luke as he blushed.

Gray watched Luke carefully, the way he licked his ice cream very slowly gave Gray a hard-on. He was trying his best to hide his wood, but Luke noticed it and decided to have a little fun.

"Mmm. This ice cream is so delicious. Thank you so much, Gray-kun~.", said Luke in a sultry voice as he licked his lips slowly.

Gray blushed and looked away. "N-N-N-No problem."

"I think you deserve a reward~."

Gray then had a nosebleed.

"Gray I was just teasing. Hahaha!", said Luke as he giggled.

"Ummm Luke. I'm kinda hard.", said Gray with a blush.

"Then, how about I help you out~.", purred Luke as he grabbed Gray's hand, put the money on the table, walked out of the ice cream parlor, and they went to somewhere more private.

* * *

*At Gray's apartment*

They stumbled into Gray's apartment kissing wildly. The kiss was cold, yet hot. It was a mix sensation. Luke then broke the kiss and he got on his knees. He unbuckle Gray's pants (He wasn't wearing a shirt.), and he then took both his pants and his boxers to reveal his 16 inches long. He stared at it for a while and then licked the head slowly cursing Gray to gasp.

"L-L-Luke!", groaned Gray as Luke giggled at how sensitive Gray is.

"Oh Gray, you're so big yet you're so sensitive~."

"L-L-Luke! P-Please suck me already!", groaned Gray.

"You naughty boy~.", purred Luke as he placed Gray's erection in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around Gray's shaft.

"Oh Luke.", groaned Gray as he thrust himself inside Luke's mouth. Luke gagged a little but he focused on sucking on Gray's cock. "Ah shit!", groaned Gray as he blew his seed inside Luke's mouth. Luke loved the cold, bitter-sweet liquid that went through his throat.

Gray was panting but he then smirked and pinned Luke to his bed. He growled in a sexy way causing Luke's spine to shiver. Gray ripped off Luke's shirt. He pinched Luke's pink nipples causing him to moan and his nipples to get hard. "G-G-Gray!", moaned Luke. Gray then licked his nipples and rolled them in between his teeth. "Ah! G-G-Gray-kun!", moaned Luke.

"Are you enjoying this Luke?", asked Gray with a teasing tone. Luke nodded his head. "Then you're going to enjoy this even more.", purred Gray as he pulled down Luke's skirt and panties and sucked on Luke's 5 inch erection. He swirled his tongue around Luke's shaft.

"Ahhhh!", moaned Luke as he blew his load into Gray's mouth.

Gray smirked, "Too fast."

"S-S-S-Shut up!", whimpered Luke as he blushed.

Gray then flipped Luke over on his stomach, grabbed a bottle of lube from his nightstand and puts some on his fingers. Luke wondered what Gray was doing. "G-G-Gray, what are you do-Ahh!", moaned Luke as he felt Gray's lubed up fingers thrust into his small hole. He added two fingers, then three, then four fingers. He removed then and he put on some lube on his rock-hard dick.

"Are you ready Luke?", asked Gray as he positioned himself near Luke's hole. Luke nodded and with one swift moment Gray thrusted wildly into Luke's hole like an animal.

"Gray! More!", pleaded Luke as he moved his hips to meet Gray's thrust. Gray followed his demand, he growled at Luke's tightness. "Your body is so lewd. Whenever I pump out, it sucks me back in.", purred Gray causing Luke to blush.

"P-P-P-Per...Ah...vert...mmm!", moaned Luke.

"You're so tight and warm! I'm so close right now!", growled Gray as his thrust were faster and harder. He then pumped Luke's erection.

"GRAY!", moaned Luke as he climaxed.

"LUKE!", moaned Gray as he climaxed in Luke's little hole. Gray's hot-cold semen was dripping outta Luke's hole.

The two were panting for air and they rested in Gray's comfortable bed that was made for two.

"Hey Gray."

"Yeah Luke."

"Why did you decided to 'hang out', with me?", asked Luke.

"Because I was jealous that you and Natsu had sex. I wanted to have sex with you before he did, and I kinda love you.", said Gray with a blush.

Luke giggled, "You're so cute when you blush."

Gray blushed red, "W-W-Well you're cuter when you blush.", said Gray causing Luke to blush.

"T-Thanks!"

They both laughed and went to sleep with not a care in the world.

* * *

**There ya have it! Hoped you guys liked the chapter! And again, I'm sorry for not updating, and the question is still the same. Until next time, Ja Ne! =^.^=**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 9. I'm sorry to say but this will be the last chapter...HA! I'm just kidding! I'm not ending this story! It's so much fun to write! Anyways, this chapter was requested by one of my reviewers, his/her username is meow. I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of my reviewers, people who are following this story, and especially all those who favorited my story, it means a lot to me. Anyway, enjoy the story! XD**

* * *

*At Gray's house*

Luke woke up in the morning to find some warm-cold hands around his small waist. He giggled and smiled and kissed Gray's lips softly, but then Gray's lips started to kiss Luke back which caught him by surprise.

"G-G-Gray! I'm so sorry, I thought you were asleep!", said Luke as he looked down blushing.

Gray smirked, "It's fine. I want you to continue."

"O-Okay.", said Luke as he blushed. He kissed Gray's lips and they moved down to his neck, then chest, until he went lower. Luke was now face to face with Gray's manhood. Luke kissed it and he entered in his mouth. He started to swirl his tongue around the tip.

Gray was groaning and he pumped Luke's head up and down so Luke could suck more. Luke gagged a little, but he was enjoying the cold shaft in his warm cavern.

Gray groan loudly. He then blew his load into Luke's mouth, "Arghhhh!"

Luke drank up all of his cum, he did not leave a single drop. He licked Gray clean, and giggled looking at his face. His face was blushing pink, and his lips were slightly opened, he was panting for air, his raven hair was a mess, and he was sweating slightly. "Are you sure I'm the uke here, or is it you?", asked Luke in a teasing way.

Gray grinned at this, "We'll see about that!" He then flipped Luke over and he thrusted into Luke's small hole roughly.

Luke blushed with his mouth slightly opened as Gray fucked him from behind. "G-G-G-Gray! M-M-More! Nghhh!", he moaned as he moved his hips to match Gray's thrust.

1 hour later, Gray finally released his cum inside Luke's hole. The two were panting for air. They layed down in the bed resting.

After a 25 minute nap they took a bath together. After their bath, Luke made omelets and they ate together. They got dressed and walked to the guild.

* * *

*At the guild*

"Hey guys! We're back!", said Luke with a smile as everyone stared at his outfit. He was wearing some light blue jeans, a pink tank top with a bunny designed in the middle of the shirt, a short-sleeve, light purple jacket, and a pair of high heels that had straps. Romeo, and Natsu had a massive nosebleed, and Gray still had some blood from earlier when he saw Luke's outfit.

"Hey Luke! Cute outfit!", cooed Mira as she admired his outfit.

"Thanks! I was planning to go on a mission."

"Grandpa! I'm planning to take this mission, okay!?", yelled a very muscular man with blonde hair, and a scar on his left eye. He was wearing some black pants, he was shirtless but he had some kind of fur coat/cape, he wore some black army boots and he had on some headphones.

"Laxus, You may be a S-class wizard, but this mission requires TWO people. I'm sorry but you just can't go."

"Master Markov, if it wouldn't be any trouble to Laxus or you, would it be okay if I go with Laxus?", said Luke as he blushed slightly.

Laxus smirked and carried Luke bridal style, "That wouldn't be a problem for me."

"Then it's decided! You both shall go on a S-rank mission!", declared Markov as Laxus carried Luke outta the guild.

* * *

*In the forest*

"So Laxus, what's the mission anyway?", asked Luke as he enjoyed the scenery.

"We have to catch a jewel thief."

"That's all?"

"Yep, and there he is!"

"Let's get him!"

* * *

*5 minutes later*

"Damn! I thought he would at least put on a fight!", complained Luke as he was kicking the fainted theif's ass.

"Yeah, well what can you do.

"Great! Now I'm bored!", whined Luke as he sat on grass.

"Well, I know how we can pass the time away.", smirked Laxus as he tied up the thief and tied him to a tree facing the other side of the forest.

"How?", said Luke in a bored tone.

"Like this!", Laxus said as he locked lips with Luke. Luke was surprised and found himself kissing back.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED! Haha! I love cliffhangers! Sorry about the late update, this chapter was supposed to be from yesterday, but my computer is acting up again! So anyways, I'm going to continue this today! I'll try to post it by today. Until next time, Ja Ne! =^.^=**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10! Enjoy! I'm trying to write the next chapter. (This is also part 2 of chapter 9)**

* * *

*Back in the forest*

Luke found himself kissing Laxus back. Laxus's lips felt warm against his own. Laxus nibbled Luke's bottom lip, causing Luke to gasp which gave Laxus an opportunity to enter his tongue inside Luke's warm cavern. The two tongues were fighting over dominance. Luke really hated it when he would lose, but he loved the way Laxus's kiss gave sparks.

After 20 minutes of French kissing, Laxus pulled away and smirked after seeing Luke whimper because of his warm lips weren't on his own anymore. Laxus's lips moved to Luke's neck. He nibbled and kiss the sweet flesh, leaving love bites on Luke's neck. Laxus gently took off Luke's coat and shirt off, licked and nibbled Luke's pink nipples causing them to get hard. "L-L-L-Laxus!", gasped Luke as he felt Laxus's hand slowly lowering to his panties.

Laxus took Luke's panties and pants. He then suck on Luke erection causing Luke to gasp. "Ahhh! L-L-L-Laxus-kun!", moaned Luke as he came in Laxus's mouth. Laxus pulled away from his meal and smirked. "Damn Luke! You cum way to fast."

"S-S-Shut up!", whimpered Luke. " It's my turn!", pouted Luke.

Laxus smirked, "Whatever you say.", he said as he dropped his pants to reveal his thunder print boxers with his wood sticking out. Luke got on his knees and took off Laxus's boxers and Luke started at Laxus's 'piece of art'. Laxus was 19 iches, he had some big balls, and he had some blonde curls too. He already had some pre-cum on his shaft. Luke massaged Laxus's balls in his hands. Laxus groaned as Luke gave his balls a massage.

Luke stopped, and sucked on Laxus's shaft. Laxus was pretty long and he was kinda thick, but Luke could handle it. He sucked, swirled his tounge and pumped him while sucking on Laxus's dick.

Laxus groaned and thrust himself into Luke's mouth. His dick was now 22 inches. After 1 hour of sucking, Laxus came in Luke's mouth. "Arghhh!"

Luke drank every last drop, not leaving a single drip on his dick.

Luke then got on his hands and knees giving Laxus a signal. Laxus got the message and he rammed his large, long dick into Luke's hole. He started with slow thrust because he was so big. He frowned after seeing some blood on his dick.

Luke had cried but he tried to be strong. After 10 minutes of slow thrusting, Luke's cries of pain, became moans of pleasure. "Oh Laxus! M-M-M-More! Oh god! Fuck my little hole! Oh god!"

Laxus smirked. "Okay." He followed all of Luke's demands. He went faster and harder. He loved the way that his and Luke's body made an amazing friction.

Laxus was close, so he pumped Luke while he was thrusting.

"L-L-Laxus! I'm close!"

"Me too."

"Ahhhhh!", moaned Luke as he climaxed.

"Arghhhhhhh!", groaned Laxus as a large amount of cum blasted into Luke's hole.

Luke shivered at the sensation. They both collapsed on each other. They were panting for air.

"So Luke, are you bored now?", purred Laxus at his bit Luke's earlobe causing Luke to moan.

"N-N-Not at all.", smiled Luke.

They took a nap on the nice, cool, grassy floor.

* * *

**Hoped you guys enjoyed that! I think I'm gonna have to update this story every once in a while. Until next time, Ja Ne!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 11! I'll post a LukeXZeref chapter next time. Anyway, enjoy! (BTW: Gomenasai! I'm really sorry for not updating. v.v)**

* * *

*In the forest*

Luke had just woken up from his sleep and looked at Laxus, who was sound asleep. Luke giggled softly and went to a nearby riverbank to wash himself. The water was just the right temperature. Luke grabbed some body wash from his bag, a towel and a fresh set of clothes. He washed his body very slowly. He then, heard a noise in the river. He saw a handsome man with black hair. His eyes were beautiful and his rock hard abs were just amazing. Luke blushed after seeing the man's 23 inch cock. He looked almost like Gray, but cuter.

"He is sooo hot!" Whispered Luke as he finished washing off the suds, dryed himself, and he changed into his fresh pair of clothes. He walked back to the campsite to see Laxus cooking. Laxus kissed Luke and then 5 minutes later their breakfast was now turned into charcoal. "S-Sorry about that." Said Laxus as he apologized.

"It's okay, I'll make us some breakfast." And with that Luke cooked a big breakfast for him and Laxus. After they ate, they turned in the theif and got their reward. Luke got a big cut from the reward because he 'played', with Laxus and he cooked him breakfast so that was fair. After that, they both went back to the guild.

* * *

*At the guild*

"We're finally here!" Said Luke as he smiled.

"Yep, it's good to b-" Laxus was cut off when he heard screaming.

"SHE'S BACK! RUN HAPPY!" Yelled Natsu as he was running with Happy.

"AYE!"

"DUMB-ASS! RUNNING WILL MAKE IT WORSE!" Yelled Gray who was right behind him.

"Who's she?" Questioned Luke as he was trying to figure out who's 'she'.

"Oh, they must mean Erza. She finally came back." Said Laxus as he smirked thinking about Erza kicking Natsu's and Gray's asses. "Ah, good times."

"GET BACK HERE!" Yelled a woman with red hair and a suit of armor with a sword. She accidentally ran over Luke.

"Ahhhh!" Luke then fainted.

"Luke!" Yelled Laxus as he came near Luke but then a person stopped him. It was his partner Bickslow. Bickslow was wearing a mask that looked almost looked like a helmet, a weird looking outfit that had purple, green and gray coloring, and his hair was a dark navy blue.

"Hey relax. I'll take care if Luke for you. The master wants to see you." Said Bickslow with a sly smirk.

"Hmmmm...Fine, but I want him to be safe and better tomorrow, got it?"

"Yes sir!" Saluted Bickslow as he watched Laxus go inside the guild. He looked at the fainted Luke and smirked. "Such a cutie, he knew I could find such a tasty treat. His soul is so pure, so sweet, so kind, and he can be naughty at times. I found a delicious one" Purred Bixlow as he started to walk to his home.

* * *

*Bickslow's house*

"Ughhh, w-w-were am I?" Said Luke as he looked at his surroundings with droopy eyes.

"You're in my house, sexy~" Purred Bickslow as he entered Luke's room with a cup of tea.

"Oh, you must be Bickslow, Laxus's teammate." Said Luke as he took the tea and drank it.

"Yep and you must be Luke. The newcomer." Said Bickslow with a sly smirk.

Luke blushed. "Y-Yeah."

Bickslow smirked and walked closer to Luke, so that he was so close to his face that their lips were almost touching. "I hear that you're pretty good in bed~" He purred.

Luke's face was a crimson red. "W-W-What makes you say that!?"

"Well, I can read souls and you had sex with 4 fairy tail members. Romeo, Natsu, Gray, and Laxus. You say you're a guy but you have developed homosexual fantasies about having sex with the other guild members, but only the males, including me~"

Luke blushed even more crimson. "O-O-Oh."

With one quick movement Bickslow captured Luke's lips in a French kiss that felt so amazing. Who knew that Bickslow's tongue felt so amazing! It rose Luke's hormones rapidly. Bickslow then slowly moved his hand to Luke's ass as he cupped it causing Luke to gasp. Bickslow moved his hand to to Luke's shirt and took it off with one snap of his fingers. The shirt glowed green and it disappeared, and it turns out that Bickslow's power can remove clothing instantly.

Luke was shivering slightly. "I-I-It's kinda cold."

"Oh, it's cold? Don't worry, I'll fix that!" Said Bickslow as he licked Luke's nipple as his tongue circled Luke's areola causing Luke to moan.

"Quit teasing me!" Whined Luke as he shuddered at the sensation. It was just pure bliss.

Bickslow then snapped his fingers to remove his own clothing. Bickslow was now naked, but Luke only had his skirt and panties on. Luke really wished he could wear boy clothing but if he did, all the clothes his mother made for him will be gone to waste, and his promise will be broken.

"M-My turn!" Said Luke as he pinned Bickslow to the bed and he then went to to see Bickslow's shaft. He gave Bickslow's head kitty licks. He groaned in pleasure.

"Fuck! You are better than me." Groaned Bickslow.

Bickslow was now standing up, and he started to mouth fuck Luke's mouth. Luke gagged a little, but he continued to suck.

Bickslow then came in Luke's mouth. He blew a huge load of cum in Luke's mouth, and Luke drank every last drop.

Bickslow then ripped off Luke's panties and skirt. Luke blushed crimson red as they were both naked. Bickslow licked Luke's erection. He swirled his tongue and he groped Luke's ass. Luke moaned and came. He blushed red while panting for air.

"Damn Luke, you're quick. You came to fast." Said Bickslow with a sultry voice.

"Shut up!" Whined Luke.

Bickslow smirked and flipped Luke over on his stomach. He aimed his dick near Luke's hole. "Ready?~"

"Y-Y-Yeah." Blushed Luke.

Bickslow then thrust into Luke's hole. He thrust roughly and quickly that Luke was literally drooling over Bickslow's dick. Luke started to stroke himself as he also moved his hips to meet Bickslow's thrust.

"Damn! So tight and warm!"

"Oh god! More Bickslow! Nghhh!"

"Fuck! I'm going to cum!"

Luke came on his own hand.

"BICKSLOW!" Luke came again.

LUKE!" Groaned Bickslow as he came in Luke's tiny hole.

They were both panting for air and they collapsethin the bed.

"I guess you are good in bed." Bickslow said in a sultry voice as he grinned at Luke.

Luke blushed. "Thanks."

And with that they both went to sleep on Bickslow's bed.

_'I wonder if I'll do this with every guild member that's a guy.' _Thought Luke as he slept through the day naked with Bickslow.

* * *

**I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'll have to explain my absent. I'm really sorry, but I've been having some family problems and I've been depress lately but I'm back now! But I also have to study so some chapters may be late. But I'm glad I got to write. I will write LukeXZeref for the next. After that one, I'll make a LukeXLoke one. So, until next time...Ja Ne! ^.^ **


	12. Chapter 12 part 1

**Hi guys! Sorry for no updating! I've been busy, so please forgive me!**

**Thanks for reviewing all of you! Here's a cookie for you all! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

*In Bickslow's bedroom*

Luke woke up with warm hands around his waist. He turned around to see Bickslow's sleeping face. He frowned a little. He was confused about his feeling for the guys at fairy tail. He liked everyone, but he knew he had to pick one. He just couldn't decided.

He walked to Bickslow's shower and washed himself off. He got dressed in the same clothes he had on earlier. He cooked some food. He left some food for Bickslow and a letter saying that he went off to fairy tail.

* * *

*At the guild*

Luke walked into Fairy Tail with a smile on his face. "Good morning everyone! I hope we can do a lot of missions today!" He said with a smile and blush, causing everyone to blush red and drool. All of a sudden all the men of Fairy tail rushed to the mission board, trying to take on the hardest missions.

"Wow, can guys be fucking stupid." Said Cana as she drank some sake.

"Cana, don't say that!" Said Luke.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." She said with a sweat drop.

"Hey sexy!" Called Romeo as he smirked at Luke.

"Hey to you too." Luke winked and kissed his cheeks.

Romeo blushed red. "Eh heh."

Luke went up to the mission board. He looked around and found the perfect one. It was to capture a dark mage.

"Marvok! I'll take this one!" Luke showed Marvok the mission.

"Okay. Good luck." He said as he squinted his eyes. He couldn't see the mission, so he thought it was just a low rank mission, so he agreed.

"Thank you!" Luke ran out of the guild and off hunting for the mage.

"MASTER! YOU JUST GAVE LUKE A S RANKED MISSION!" Yelled Mira.

"I DID WHAT!?"

* * *

*In the dark part of Magnolia forest*

Luke walked through the forest. His legs were becoming weak, so he sat down on a nearby log. "Uhhhh! I'm in Magnolia forest, but I can't find the mage!"

There were some rustling sounds in the bush across from the log by 4 feet. Luke stood up, and grabbed his whip, preparing to attack.

A white bunny appeared from the bush and hopped over to Luke. Luke was glad it wasn't an attacker. He put his whip away.

"Ahhhh, thank god it wasn't an enemy. Hey little guy, you're so cute!" Luke laughed as the bunny went inside of Luke's shirt. "Hey! That tickles!" The rabbit then glowed black, as it turned into shadow-like vines capturing Luke. "Huh!? It's an illusion!" Said Luke as he tried to break off the vines, but it wouldn't budge. "God damn it!"

"Well, looks like I caught a cute one." Said a voice.

"Huh!? Who's there!?" Shouted Luke as he struggled from the restraints.

"How rude of me. My name is Zeref. It's nice to meet you." He said as he had a blank expression on his face.

"Ahhh! You're the mage that's wanted!"

Zeref had no expression. "Yes I am. I'm wanted for using dark magic. I take away other mages' magic and use it for my dark magic."

Luke's eyes widen. "You monster!" Shouted Luke, but he then realized it was the man he saw before, while bathing in the stream. "Hey! I saw you at a stream bathing two days ago!" Said look, as Zeref looked at him funny.

"Huh? Oh! You mean my illusion? I made an illusion, so I could capture other mages, but it failed." He said as Luke sighed.

"I can't believe I thought you were cute." Said Luke, as Zeref blushed.

"Y-You think I'm cute?"

Luke saw his blush, and smirked. "Oh yes! I love a guy who's cute! You seem like my type." Luke licked his lips as he gave Zeref bedroom eyes.

Zeref blushed red. "O-Oh."

Luke then got a hold of his whip. "Why don't we do something fun?" He giggled.

Zeref blushed redder as he imagine what Luke meant by fun. He had a nosebleed.

"Well? Aren't we gonna start?"

Zeref blushed red and the ropes disappear. Luke then whipped his whip at Zeref and Zeref got tied up.

"Huh!?" He said in shock.

Luke giggled and winked. "I gotta ya!"

Zeref clenched his teeth, and fist. "This isn't over!"

Luke kissed his lips, as Zeref eyes widen. Zeref struggled to touch Luke, but he couldn't. Luke started to rub his harden member. Zeref whimpered and moan as he wanted to touch Luke.

Luke pulled away and smiled. He let Zeref go. Zeref was about to kiss Luke, until he stopped him.

"I'm a guy, first of all. Second of all, If you want more then stop taking magic away. And last but not least, join Fairy tail if you want to go all the way." He smiled, but Zeref frown.

"I know you're a guy, and I will stop taking magic, but I can't join your guild."

Luke blinked at him. "Why not?"

Zeref looked away from him. "I don't want to hurt people anymore. I killed to many people with my dark magic. I sometimes lose control. I can't help it." He looked away in shame.

Luke smiled and kissed his lips. "It's fine. I wanted you to join to make friends. You've been alone for almost all your life, but I'm not going to force you."

Zeref smiled as he hugged Luke and Luke smiled and hugged him back. Zeref went for a kiss and Luke obliged. Zeref bit on Luke's bottom lip gently, causing Luke to gasp. Zeref's tongue entered Luke's mouth. They both fought for dominance. They moaned as they each touched each other. Zeref put his warm large hands on Luke's chest. He already felt that Luke was aroused, due to Luke's pink perky nipples. He smirked as he pinched them, causing Luke to moan.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Sorry it was short. Zeref is kinda OC? I'm sorry. I'll update soon. Ja Ne! I'm trying my best to update. ^.^**


End file.
